


Are you ready?

by LingOoO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingOoO/pseuds/LingOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It written in Chinese and this is the world that only has Samaritan. Root works for Samaritan and Shaw is going to be killed by control which leads to Root saves her ass.<br/>It is around 2000 letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you ready?

Shaw知道每当她进入一个新的机构时总有个心理测试，虽然她也不知道这都有什么用，毕竟她是个反社会二轴患者。凭借着当过医生的高智商头脑，她总能找到个好工作吃吃牛排打打人。而这是她退伍后的第一份工作，ISA特工。  
她被分配给了一个好师傅Hersh，Shaw也是Hersh最得意的学生。Hersh是北极光项目的头牌特工，最重要和机密的一些任务总是被点名让Hersh完成，因此Shaw有了一些机会跟着Hersh出些外勤，当然这并不能让Control知道。  
Hersh的训练很严格，比如：在外勤时在没摸到目标底之前不能让目标发现自己的存在；在与目标接触时餐桌上的一切食物或水都要先用舌头试毒后才能食用；而被俘后对方折磨时可以试着转移注意力减轻痛苦，去一个你觉得安全的地方。  
Shaw是个二轴，她没有除愤怒外更多的情感，至少她自己这么认为；也没有被尘世所牵挂着，她双亲都去世了也不懂得爱人。  
她是最合适的下一任Indigo Five Alpha。  
Hersh毫不犹豫的就把她引荐到了北极光项目，他很少这么夸人: “Shaw is the best.”  
\-------  
而在正式任务前，总有那么几个烦人的心理医生，他们要对特工进行个方位的心理评估后才放他们上任执行任务。  
Shaw在第一个心理医生对着她背了半个小时课本后忍无可忍，用桌上的笔扎了那个可怜男人的手。  
第二次，Shaw大概是被警告了收敛了许多，她穿着工装背心，双手插在胸前，直勾勾的看着对面那个一头摸了几斤发蜡的西装小革履，时而还伸手撩一撩头发，天知道她有多性感。直到盯到那个男人脸红。于是又一次失败告终。  
"这总不是我的错了吧？他自己定力不好还当什么心理医生，你们那么缺人么？"Shaw忍不住对着墙上的摄像头吐槽道。  
Hersh几乎都要向Control申请直接通过她了，忽然一个一身宝蓝色长裙的棕发女人推开了审讯室的大门，她眨着无辜的眼睛对着Shaw。好似一个纯良的邻家姑娘，被迫干了这一行。  
"So, are you ready?"  
Shaw目瞪口呆地看着面前这个笑吟吟的根本都没有攻击力的女人，点点头以示让她开始。  
“Hello Shaw, I'm Caroline Turing.”说着女人甚至伸出手，无辜的看着瞳孔收缩中的Shaw.  
"Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not the enemy. You are."  
Shaw承认她说对了，往往一个人最大的敌人就是自己。不出意料的Shaw张口的唯一一句话就是：她应该读过简历也应该知道Shaw自己就是个医生，所以马上给她通过。  
\-------  
忽然大楼里的电停了，警报声震耳欲聋，Shaw迅速站起身把Turing护在身后，她自己把耳朵贴着墙壁试图听见些什么。  
审讯室的隔音效果固然好，但是以Shaw的灵敏度她还是听到了些零碎。  
"The cameras are all done. Someone broke into our facility."

"Shit!"Shaw在心里谩骂着，如果真的有危险，眼前这个手无缚鸡之力的女人也一定有危险，她虽然不太想暴露自己的秘密通道，可是眼前并没有办法。  
她挪开了大桌子，沿着地表的纹路可以看见被动过手脚，她又迅速拆了椅子，从里面翻出一大堆零件——哦，这当然不是她一时半会准备好的，在她心理测试没通过前她必须待在这个小房间里，这是她闲的无聊时发现的上一个人的杰作。  
“Follow me.”Shaw如同发号施令一样的拉住了Turing的手，草，这女人的手真冷。  
Shaw一把把女人拉到了地道:"干这一行的，总该会逃生吧？"  
女人眨巴着眼睛看看Shaw，然后埋头开始爬下去，下面似乎是地下水道，一股恶臭扑面而来。幸好Shaw跟着爬了下去，有个伴总比没伴好。  
Turing一直试图用手捂住鼻子，以掩饰她对这陌生环境的厌恶。Shaw白了一眼她，从裤腿上撕下一块递给了她。  
随后Shaw就在本该拐角的地方看到了另一身穿着宝蓝色长裙的女人尸体横尸在臭水管道上。"Fuck!"  
电流几乎是在Shaw骂出来的下一秒通过全身的，她瘫软在地，看着本该是个心理医生的Caroline Turing忽然变了张脸，手里拿着的电击器无非是她刚刚犯罪的证据。

大意，太大意了。

"What the hell are you?"  
"Oh, sweetie. You can call me Root."  
随后又是一股强电流，Shaw晕了过去。

\-------  
醒来时Shaw发现自己已经被换了身衣服，正被捆在一辆车里，在一个废弃的停车场。  
后车门被打开，Root走了进来，Shaw听到了保险栓被打开的声音，一把枪抵在了她的座位上。  
"Muu, I read your files, then I burned it from ISA. So, keep quiet, or they will think you did the whole thing. By the way, I'm kinda a big fan. RANK - DOR: CPT 20080616, sounds you are a superhero."  
太大意了。  
"You know what, there's something missing on my file. I am kinda enjoy this sort of thing."  
"Oh sweetie, this is why I like you."Root放下了手枪，却用电击棒抵在Shaw的腰上又来了一下，让试图逃生的Shaw的动作瞬间停了下来，顺便她身上所有的武器大概都被眼前这个女人洗劫一空。  
Root开了前车门，直接跨坐在了Shaw的腰上，她把位子放平，使得自己居高临下的看着Shaw。  
"I know you were illegally work in some Northern Light program before. How did you feel?" Root的脸上堆满了假笑。  
"And you know I have at least 3 way to kill you. How do you feel?"Shaw回嘴。  
"No, you won't. Cause I am the interface ofNorthern Light and I need your help."  
Shaw的瞳孔再次收缩了，她已经不再相信面前这个一身假戏的女人。  
Root仿佛是读懂了Shaw的信息，用手抚上Shaw的脸，弯下腰在她耳边说了她爸爸在小时候带她去看棒球出车祸的事。  
Shaw愤怒的用牙齿咬住女人新换的衬衫衣领，女人却把脖子靠在了Shaw柔软的唇上，浑身散发的荷尔蒙气息刺激着Shaw的神经——"Wanna to fuck first?"

限制于手被绑在方向盘上并又被挨了一下电击枪，而且疑似还被Root下了药，Shaw只能看着Root一脸坏笑的褪去Shaw的衣服。  
"I have already seen this amazing body sweetie. Don't be shy."可是Shaw还是把头扭到一边不去看她。  
Shaw感受到一路的湿吻，沿着她的耳朵到小腹，Root解开了她的腰带，把手伸了进去，按压，打圈，刺探。  
Shaw到了最后一刻也没发出一点声响，脸倒是憋到通红，头往后仰着死死抵在了座位上。  
Root舔着带着粘稠体液的手指，故意发出了声响:"Muu, not bad."她真是越来越爱这具身体了。  
Root的手依旧黏在Shaw的屁股上，弯下腰在Shaw的耳边吐着气说:"All pass. Ready for the mission?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping some guys can understand Chinese.  
> I posted more articles in LOFTER and hope you enjoy.  
> http://taro26.lofter.com/post/1dd4638b_b88d20f


End file.
